


A Girl Worth Fighting For

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Inspired by Mulan (1998), Running Away, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angelica gets tired of her life as a Schuyler Sister and runs away to enroll into King's College masked as a man. She meets Alexander Hamilton.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forevermore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632459) by [KnifeFeatheredWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeFeatheredWings/pseuds/KnifeFeatheredWings). 



> Hi! I have recently read KnifeFeatheredWings's fic Forevermore and I really liked her idea, so I decided to write a story with the same premise. Angelica, the American Mulan.

_ Extracts from Elizabeth Schuyler's diary  _

_ 15 August 1773 _

_ [...] My dear sister got into another fight with our father. Daddy does not like it when she reads books that are not suitable “for young ladies”. He thinks we shouldn't read about politics or philosophy. Angelica usually sneaks into the library while Peggy and I distract Father, but today he saw right through us. From now on the library will be always locked and Angelica is not allowed to read anything, not even literature. She did not cry, she is always so strong. But she refuses to talk to Daddy. […] _

_ 18 August 1773 _

_ [...] Father has chosen a husband for Angelica. She is only sixteen, but Father says it's time for her to meet him. She thinks this is his revenge, but I think Daddy just wants the best for her. The problem is nobody knows what is the best for Angelica, only her. Our father, I fear, will never understand her. He never listens. She told me several times that she had been born in the wrong body. She said she had the mind of a man, but her female body and obligations prevent her from achieving her dreams. My heart aches for her because I am afraid she will never be truly happy. [...] _

_ 22 August 1773 _

_ [...] John Barker Church came to our home today. We had lunch together where he and Angelica had the chance to get to know each other. He seemed soft-spoken and intelligent, but it was clear he held conservative beliefs regarding women. I begin to believe that Father did, in fact, choose him because he would be able to restrict Angelica. I have never seen my sister so angry and helpless before. And for the first time since I can remember, she cried herself to sleep. Peggy and I tried to comfort her but to no avail. [...] _

* * *

 

Eliza was sitting at her desk writing in her journal when she heard a soft knock at the door. She closed the book in case it was her father and turned towards the entry.

“Come in!”

Angelica stepped quickly into the room, wearing a determined expression that never meant any good. 

“I need to talk to you, Eliza.” Her voice was slightly shaky, but insistent all the same. She had a crumpled letter in her hand.

“Of course, we can sit on the bed.” She took her sister by her free hand and pulled her down beside her. Angelica was silent for a few moments and Eliza did not want to hurry her.

“Eliza, I can't marry John Church. I can't be the wife of someone like that.” She took a shaky exhale. “That's why I am going to run away.”

Eliza stopped breathing. 

“W-what? Angelica, you cannot be serious.” Her voice was slightly hysterical, but she didn't care. She couldn't be serious. She wouldn't leave Eliza.

“I am. I want to go to King's College and be more than an obedient wife to a husband I don't even love. And I could not ever love him, Eliza. I would not be happy as his wife.”

“But how would you go to college? You are still a woman.”

“I already wrote a letter to the academy under a false name, and they were impressed.” She handed the letter to Eliza. “I just need to pretend I am a man.”

“I-I… You can't leave us. We need you, we love you.” She felt tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. She squeezed her sister's hand.

“I am so sorry, Eliza. I promise I will be back someday, and until then I will write you letters regularly. I don't want to leave you and Peggy either, but I have to.”

Eliza knew her sister better than anyone else in the world. She knew she was as stubborn as their father, and that she wouldn't have come to her room if she didn't already make up her mind. She forced the growing dread in her heart away and nodded. “I will help you.”

Angelica’s frown finally disappeared and a glowing smile took its place. She embraced her sister tightly. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

Angelica’s plan included three major steps. Firstly, they had to go to the city under the pretense of buying a new dress for Eliza, as she recently had a growth spurt. There they bought male clothes (the clerk was easy to convince that they were buying gifts for their brother) and books that Angelica would need in the academy. Secondly, they needed to transform Angelica into a man. She was blessed with big breasts, so they had to restrict them with a cloth tightly tied around her torso. They needed to wait with cutting her hair until the very last day, but Eliza cut it shoulder-length and tied it back with a black ribbon. They couldn't do anything with Angelica's feminine face or voice, they just prayed everyone would mistake it for late blooming. Thirdly, they had to distract everyone to steal some money from their father and to gain time for Angelica to sneak out. Eliza pretended to faint, fortunately, her already pale face played in her favor, her father was extremely worried and nobody noticed that Angelica was missing until the next morning. But she was already long gone by then.

Three days later, Eliza got a letter from her “new friend” she met in the city.

 

_ My dearest Eliza, _

_ I safely arrived at King's College. It is beautiful and the teachers are all educated and well-read! My roommates are nice, but I have to confess that it is still very foreign for me to sleep in the same room as three men. We have a common bathroom, so I usually have to wait until midnight to wash. I cannot deny that it is hard, Eliza, but it is worth it. Men finally listen to my thoughts and see me as their equal. I have friends that I can talk about politics and philosophy with!  _

_ But how are you, Eliza? How is Peggy and Father? Do they assume I got kidnapped or run away? Don't cry because of me, please. I am happy, but I don't want my own happiness to cost yours. _

_ Your loving sister, Angelica _

 

“It’s too late.” She whispered to herself. Her tears already soaked the letter.

* * *

 

Angelica was the first to wake and the last to go to bed. She needed time to tie down her breasts before any of her roommates woke up. Her roommates slept like the dead, so it wouldn't have been a problem. If it wasn't for one Alexander Hamilton. 

He was the first classmate she met when she arrived a week ago, and he was  _ restless _ . He was talking or writing non-stop and he seemingly never got tired enough to sleep. He never knew when to stop.

Angelica liked him nonetheless.

When she first stepped into their shared room, he was sitting at the desk, furiously writing something. He looked up at her, and his gaze turned thoughtful.

“You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied.” 

Angelica gaped at him.

“You are like me. I’m never satisfied.” His smile was friendly and his eyes were sparkling. 

“Is that right?” She never met someone who truly understood her. Eliza knew her the best, but she didn't share her feelings.

“I have never been satisfied.”

Angelica stepped closer to him and stuck out her hand. “My name is Angel Schaller.”

“Alexander Hamilton.” He had warm, strong hands and a firm handshake.

They stared at each other for maybe a moment too long, hands still touching when their other two roommates barged in.

One of them was a huge man with a kind smile and the other a freckled man with curly hair. They were loud and happy and so different from what Angelica has seen her whole life. She looked back at Alexander who was staring at his right hand perplexed. When he caught her gaze, he quickly looked away. 

She still caught him staring at her with that same perplexed expression from time to time. He usually avoided her after, and she had no idea why. Maybe he was onto her? She had to admit her facadé was not the best, it was a miracle nobody mentioned that she was suspiciously feminine.

Until now.

“Hey, Angel.” She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice him sneaking up on her.

“Yes, Alexander?” He was staring again.

“You look so… girly. Have you gotten castrated?”

“I haven't, but you might if you say something like that again.” She scoffed. “At least I don't look like I am ten.”

“But you do look like a woman. Are you sure you are not one?” His voice was light and playful, but she still panicked a little.

“I am quite sure. Do you maybe want to see the evidence?” She had no idea where that came from, but hoped her fake bravado would be enough to get him off her tail.

Hamilton blushed. He spluttered something close to “no, I don't, I really don't” and honest to god  _ ran away _ .

* * *

 

_ My dearest Eliza, _

_ It's hard to believe but nobody found out my true identity yet. There is a boy who looks at me weirdly, but he seemed convinced when I assured him I am a man. This boy, Alexander, I really like him. He is clever and handsome and passionate about everything. And we are so similar. We share the same beliefs and opinions and he always listens when I speak and his eyes are… I am sorry, I forget myself. I am here to learn, not to fall for the first man who is kind enough to listen. But Eliza, his eyes!  _

_ If I met him under different circumstances, at a ball, for example, I would happily marry him. He is so different from John. I think he would understand me even if he knew I was a woman. But I met him here, he thinks I am a man, so he will never be mine. _

_ I am sorry if I bore you, Eliza, I just had to tell someone. And I trust you. I hope you are well, I think about you and Peggy every day. _

_ Your loving sister, Angelica _

 

Eliza couldn’t help but smile at her sister’s words. It was rare anyone in their home was smiling these days. Philip was furious at first after he discovered what happened, he wanted to disown Angelica, but he relented thanks to Eliza and Peggy’s tireless begging. Anger quickly turned into sorrow, and soon the whole family was mourning the lost daughter. Peggy didn’t understand what happened, she still believed someone kidnapped Angelica and feared she would never ever return. Eliza often heard crying from her room. She knew she had promised Angelica she would keep her intentions a secret, but it became harder and harder every day. 

Their father turned quiet. He wasn’t talking, eating, sleeping or doing anything really. Eliza often found him in Angelica’s room, sitting on her bed and staring into nothing. She felt unbelievably guilty, but she couldn’t betray Angelica’s trust.

That’s why she decided to write down everything to her. 

 

_ Dear Angelica, _

_ I am really happy for you. I am glad you finally found your place in the world. You deserve to be satisfied. _

_ But Angelica, you have to understand that your departure broke the family. Peggy believes you are dead and Daddy just… you should see him, he is not himself. And me, I miss you so much, but I can live with it. I beg you to write to Daddy and Peggy. Please find a way to console them without telling them where you are. They deserve that much. _

_ I want to meet your Alexander! I have never seen you so flustered before… he must be special. I know you think it’s not the time or place for romance, but if he really is that perfect for you, don’t let him go. If he truly understands you, he won’t tell anyone your secret. _

_ Your loving sister, Eliza   _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Alexander straight and confused! Sorry, I am all for Lams, but him being too comfortable with his sexuality wouldn't fit the storyline. Good reading!

Angelica let out a heavy sigh when she read Eliza's letter. She knew her sister was right, but she couldn't bring herself to write to her family. Not yet. She wanted to prove herself first. She started writing to Eliza again, searching for words that wouldn't disappoint her as much.

“What are you writing?” She jumped at the sudden sound and turned to see Alexander leaning over her shoulder. “Who is Eliza?”

“It is rude to read someone's letter without permission, Alexander.”

“Is she your lover? Will you marry her?” He picked up her letter, as if he would be able to decipher the meaning by closer inspecting it.

“No, she is not…” She stalled as she realized it would be perfect for her cover story as a man. “Actually, she is. I love her, but it is a secret.”

“What's her family name?”

“It's uhm… Schuyler.”

Hamilton’s pretty eyes almost comically widened. He whistled.

“Nice catch. She is _dirty_ rich. Oh, do you know what happened to her sister? Angelica, if i remember well.”

It was unbelievably strange to discuss herself with somebody oblivious to her real identity.

“I know she ran away, but I don't know why.” Lie.

“I heard she ran away with a man. He is a lucky bastard.” Also a lie. That's what people thought about her?

“You don't even know her.” She was aware she sounded a bit too defensive, but she couldn't care less.

“I don't, but I heard her mind is as sharp as a razor and she is as beautiful as a siren. And her family is rich. If you ask me, she is perfect.” He grinned at her and Angelica couldn't help but blush a little. He said she was _perfect_.

* * *

Angelica and her classmates had the greatest teachers the colony could offer. Sadly, they were all men, but she couldn't change everything all at once. Her time would come.

She excelled in theoretical subjects thanks to her father's extensive book collection and her dedication to read everything she was able to put her hand on. Philosophy, History, Contemporary Politics, Geography, they were all classes she enjoyed and _ruled_. Well, maybe Alexander was able to match her in theoretical knowledge, but that didn't come as much of a surprise. It just made him more perfect.

However, they needed to take more physical classes too, such as marksmanship and close combat. As she didn't work a day in her life, she was in terrible shape. Everyone was able to beat her and it was positively mortifying. She couldn't bear the disappointed glances of her teachers or the mean whispers of “gentry boy” from her envier classmates. Her roommates were always ready to defend her, and after seeing terrifying Mulligan is on her side, the whispers quickly died down.

She felt incredibly sore and disappointed in herself. In the last three weeks she didn't improved anything. She realized she needed someone to help her, but who? She was too prideful, she couldn't bring herself to just ask for help. No, she needed a plan.

* * *

Alexander knew himself. He _prided_ himself on it. He was a bastard, an orphan, the son of a whore and a Scotsman. An immigrant. He was also the cleverest in every room and there was a million things he hadn't done but was going to. He looked too young for his age because of malnourishment and people underestimated him because of his appearance. He was annoying because he talked too much. He had expressive eyes (he knew this from girls in his hometown). _And_ he liked girls. Only girls. And women.

And he really liked Angel Schaller.

From the first moment he set his eyes on the boy he couldn't look away. He was so damn pretty for a man, it should be a crime. And in his eyes he saw himself, they understood each other on a deeper level. Angel was beautiful, clever (maybe even cleverer than Alexander) and alluring.

And Alexander was _so_ fucked.

Did this mean he was attracted to men? But Angel was the only boy he liked. He inspected Mulligans and Laurens, and while he thought they were handsome, he didn't feel anything special when he looked at them.

But Angel… his eyes and lips and smile and even his freaking collarbone were constantly hunting Alexander’s dreams. But he was definitely _not_ a homosexual or whatever.

He was just… confused. It was solely because Angel looked like a girl. His brain just couldn't comprehend that he was a man, too.

“Alexander.” His voice, too. It was too high and soft for a man.

“Alexander.” And it was so expressive, especially when they were talking about philosophy. Angel could talk for hours,  but the scary thing was that Alexander could listen to him for days on end.

“Alexander.” A hand on his shoulder finally pulled him out of his own head. It was Angel, of course.

“Sorry, did you say something?”

“Yes, I asked you if you were fine. You seemed worried about something.” His hand was still on his shoulder.

“I am okay. Just overthinking as always. Hey, would you tell me about your Eliza?”

Angel seemed a little taken aback and oddly… uncomfortable. He quickly masked his emotions however and nodded with a bright smile.

“She is the most generous and kind soul I know. She is understanding and a good listener. I can tell anything to her. She is also very shy, but once you get to know her, she is silly in the best way possible.” He seemed to remember something, because he was quietly laughing to himself, and Alexander felt his throat tighten.

“You really do love her.”

“She is my best friend and the most important person in my life. But what about you, Alexander? Do you have someone special?”

If he would only know. “I don't. I haven't had the time to think about romance.”

“But did you think about girls?” Alexander looked away. Why was he so insistent? Did he suspect something? He totally figured him out, he was being so obvious. He had to think quick he had to think quick he had to think-

“Yes, actually, I often think about that famous sister of your sweetheart.” Why did he say that? He didn't know anything about Angelica Schuyler.

“Really? Would you marry her?”

“Gladly.”

“Maybe I can talk to Eliza on your behalf. She keeps in contact with Angelica but wouldn't tell me where she is.”

Should he say yes? Honestly, he couldn't care less. But refusing would offend Angel and it would raise suspicion.

“That would be amazing.”

“But only if you return the favor. What do you have to offer?”

He thought for a moment. He knew Angel was struggling with combat, but would that be a good idea? Angel and him, wrestling on the ground… A sweaty and tired Angel under him, gasping for breaths… Sounded totally safe. Because Alexander wasn't into him.

“I will help you in combat if you want me.”

Angel smirked.

* * *

_My dearest Eliza,_

_I have thought about your words and made a decision. I am including two other letters in this one, please show it to Father and Peggy. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me, so please pretend it is my very first letter to you._

_Dear Father,_

_I can't tell you where I am now, but I can assure you I am safe and I don't bring shame on our family. Please forgive me for running away, I know I wasn't the perfect daughter, but you weren’t the perfect father either._

_I can't expect an answer since I can't tell my location, but I will write to you regularly. I love you, Daddy._

_Your daughter, Angelica_

_My dearest Peggy,_

_I am so sorry for not writing before, love. I am sure you think I am dead, but I am very much alive and happy. I don't know when I will go home, but I am going to write you letters regularly. Please forgive me for being a horribly selfish sister._

_I love you, Peggy, but I had to leave to take control over my own life. Hope you will understand._

_Your loving sister, Angelica_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about politics (or history for that matter), but I wanted to include another smaller storyline about Angelica and Alexander making a name for themselves... It turned out to be quite awkward, so forgive me for it.   
> Good reading!

Eliza was relieved when she received Angelica's latest letter. Her sister finally relented and broke the silence with their father and Peggy. She would never forget their little sister's face when she found out about the letter. She read it as fast as she was able to, shedding happy tears and excitedly embracing Eliza. Their dad was more reserved but Eliza could see some of the tension leave his body as he clutched at his letter as a lifeline. The house was much lighter after that, Peggy started laughing again and Daddy was eating more.

Eliza was in her room, writing her answer to Angelica when her father entered the room without knocking. Eliza hastily tried to hide the letter, but her father holding up a hand stopped her.

“I know you are writing to Angelica and I won’t force you to tell me her address. I just want you to send this, too.” He handed her a letter and left the room just as quickly as he arrived, leaving a shocked Eliza behind.

* * *

 

Angelica got into a fight. It was not her fault, per se, some boys started provoking her after class, calling her pretty boy and making crude and sexual comments about her and Alexander. She attempted to block them out, successfully at first, but then one of them said “bastard brat” and Angelica punched his stupid face. It was a blur. The next thing she knew she had bruises on her knuckles and Alexander was dragging her away from the angered students. They hid in the stables for hours, cursing their stupid classmates and talking about the topic they covered in their last class that day. After they were sure it was safe to back, Alexander tended to Angelica's bruises.

“So will you tell me why you attacked them?” Alexander asked as he applied alcohol on the small wound.

“I already told you, they were provocative and I got angry.”

“That's a lie and you know it. They taunt you all the time and you act all unbothered and cool, so they must have said something different this time to set you off like that.”

“Fine, Alexander, they insulted you, but I am not gonna repeat what they said.” Alexander stopped and looked at Angelica after her confession.

“Thank you.” Angelica gasped when Alexander pressed a kiss to her bruised knuckles. They both froze, not knowing what to do next, but Mulligan stepping into the room saved them the embarrassment.

“What happened to you?”

“He punched Jones. He was provoked.” Hercules nodded and left the room, possibly going after Jones and his band. Angelica and Alexander sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Alexander stood up and ran out of the room. _Again_.

Angelica started writing furiously to the only person she could trust on the matter.

_My dearest Eliza,_

_I am writing to you so soon again since something huge happened. Alexander kissed my hand! Then he ran away... Eliza, I think he fancies me but since he thinks I am a man he must be terribly confused. I am going to tell him the truth. I just don't know when. Please, Eliza tell me you agree with my decision. I trust your judgement._

_Your loving sister, Angelica_

* * *

 

In the end, Angelica decided to wait for a few weeks before confessing to Alexander. Eliza was supportive about her choice but after thinking about it for a while Angelica came to the decision that she must make sure Alexander was reliable before confiding in him. And she had more pressing matters to think about, anyway.

She briefly panicked when with Eliza's latest letter came a letter from her father, but she calmed down after reading Eliza's assurement that she didn't tell him her location. Her father told her she was still her child and he forgave her, but gave her an ultimatum as well. She must return home in December and if she couldn't convince him that she made the right choice, she would move home and marry John Church. If she were to refuse to return home, he would force Eliza to tell her where she was, and he would come for her.

Angelica was running out of time. How would she convince him? What was she going to hold up as evidence of her worthiness? She needed a plan. Alexander could wait.

She put twice as much effort into works as before, and she had been already on top of her classes. She wrote essays, read until she couldn't see anymore, went running before dawn and slept even less than before. This went on for about two weeks, when Alexander cornered him.

“Why are you avoiding me?” He had dark circles under his eyes. She frowned.

“I am not avoiding you. I am just busy.”

“Don't lie to me, I am not stupid. If it's because of the kiss then I-”

“Alexander. I am not avoiding you. My father gave me an ultimatum. If I can't prove that I belong here by December I am not allowed to come back to the academy.”

He looked gobsmacked for a moment.

“Oh. That's perfect! I am going to help you and we are going to found an initiative. We will convince people we need to fight for our independence and we will convince your father that your place is here. It is going to be-”

“Wait a minute. For how long have you been planning this?”

“Since I was twelve. And now, with your help, we will surely succeed.” Alexander was bouncing on his feet, gesticulating wildly. He was all over the place. Angelica grinned at him as she pulled him into a hug.

“We are doing this.”

* * *

 

Angelica and Alexander started recruiting people by writing essays and giving public speeches. Alexander had a way with words, he was passionate and charismatic and Angelica had a presence that others couldn't help but be mesmerized by. They made a good team.

They also started having combat practice as they agreed a few weeks ago. Alexander even accompanied her on her running session despite her protests. Somehow they became AngelandAlexander in the eyes of others as they rarely saw one without the other. Thanks to Hercules nobody picked on them anymore, so they could work undisturbed. Angelica was slowly improving at fighting. Her physical fitness got better but she was still sore sometimes after a particularly vicious session. Alexander was definitely not going easy on her.

He was not the best in class, it was Hercules, but he was pretty damn good nonetheless. He was quick and sly and used his smaller frame to his advantage. Angelica needed to learn to do the same.

At their first lesson Alexander seemed more tense than Angelica, as if he had anything to fear, but his awkwardness gradually disappeared.

He still acted oddly sometimes, avoiding touching her and being so jumpy Angelica actually beat him as in tackled him onto the ground. It was a day like that.

“What is wrong with you, Alexander?” She scoffed down at him. “Did you let me win?”

“No, sorry, I am… I am just tired.” He looked so small and pouty she couldn't stay angry for long.

“You should sleep more, Alexander. You don't want to waste your genius.”

“Do you think I am a genius?”

“I know you are.” He smiled at her and that peculiar thing that happens with them sometimes happened again. They stared at each other and everything seemed to froze around them. This time, nobody interrupted and Alexander couldn't run away.

“You are beautiful.” He whispered quickly as if it hurt to keep the words back.

“Thank you.” Alexander lifted his hand to Angelica's face and cupped it, stroking his thumb along her cheekbone. She covered his hand with hers and... nothing. It seemed they were both too cowardly to initiate anything else, so they just stayed like that for a few moments. They didn't talk after that, as if breaking the silence would ruin the moment too.

They ended up falling asleep right there, Angelica on Alexander's chest, both too exhausted after long days of work. It that wouldn't have been embarrassing enough, they didn't wake up in time and classmates found them in the morning. The rumours and ugly whispers of “sodomites” started up again. Angelica realized she couldn't care less about what those people thought about them, but Alexander seemed ashamed. She knew it was time for her to confess. But she would do it with style.

* * *

 

_My dearest Eliza,_

_How are you, love? Hope you are doing better since I wrote to Father and Peggy. I will go home in December, so we are going to see each other soon. We have so much to catch up on._

_Do you remember Alexander? I am finally ready to tell him the truth. I actually promised him to talk to Angelica Schuyler on his behalf. It's a long story, but he thinks you are my fianceé. I am sending three other letters to you, one of them is for him. Please send it back as soon as possible with our home address on it. Wish me luck, Eliza._

_Your loving sister, Angelica_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally, indeed.

Angelica was heading back to her room when she heard someone shouting her “name”. She turned toward the speaker who was one of her kinder classmates, Turner. He smiled at her.

“Are you going to the ball next week?”

“Ball?” She frowned. She was so busy in the last few weeks that she couldn't pay attention to any social talks.

“Yeah, you know, it's next week and everyone is going. All the pretty girls of New York will be there and there is free alcohol.” He winked. “You shouldn't miss it.”

“Thank you, Thomas, I will ask the others and we will see.” Turner nodded and turned to go.

Angelica wondered on her way back whether it was a good idea for her to go or not. Eliza would definitely be there, Peggy not yet as she was not of age. Their father wouldn't let Eliza go alone, so he probably was going to accompany her. Maybe he wouldn't recognize her? Seeing his daughter as a soldier was probably the last thing he would expect to see, it's not like he was going to keep an eye on them.

She stepped into her room and saw Hercules and John sitting on their respective beds, chatting excitedly.

“Hey. Do you guys go to the ball?”

“Yeah, actually we were just talking about it. Everyone who matters will be there, so we must go too.” Laurens laughed. “We should all go together, be each other's wingmen, if you know what I mean.”

Angelica did not know, but Alexander chose this moment to step into the room and she was saved from the embarrassment.

“Hey Alexander, we just decided to go to the ball next week. You coming, right?” Alexander looked a little lost and Angelica figured he forgot about the event, too. “Uhm, I need to finish my essays, I really don't think I have time for this-”

“Come on, Alexander, girls! When was the last time you talked to a girl, huh?” If you would only know, Angelica thought. “I heard the Schuyler sisters will be there, too!”

Alexander slightly grimaced at that, which was probably not the reaction Laurens expected. “Schuyler?”

“Yeah, they are pretty and rich. And there are three of them! Almost all of us can get one of them.” It was Angelica’s turn to grimace. He was talking about her and her sisters like a fancy accessory.

“Actually, the youngest one probably won’t be there, neither the oldest.”

“And the middle one is already taken.” Added Alexander, with a meaningful glance at Angelica.

“Oh. Well, there are other pretty girls in the sea, aren't there? So, Alexander, what do you say?” Alexander was still looking at Angelica when he answered.

“I wouldn't miss it. I want to meet the famous Eliza Schuyler.”

* * *

 

The ballroom was beautiful. Angelica didn't even realize how she missed dressing up and dancing until she saw several girls doing just that. She looked at her own attire, her nicer uniform, and she felt naked all of the sudden. She wished she could turn back into Angelica Schuyler for a night.

“Are you okay?” Alexander asked beside her. He looked truly concerned.

“I am, don't worry.”

“Angel!” They looked toward the new voice that belonged to Eliza. She and Angelica agreed to play their part in front of Alexander. “I missed you.”

That part was true, of course. They didn't see each other in month.

“Miss Schuyler.” Angelica kissed her sister's hand, and they both almost burst out laughing. Alexander didn't look too happy though, he awkwardly stood off to the side, and he seemed determined not to look at the pair. “Eliza, let me introduce you to my friend, Alexander Hamilton. Alexander, this is Elizabeth Schuyler.”

Alexander forced a small smile on his face and kissed Eliza’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Schuyler. I heard a great deal about you.”

“Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Hamilton. I also heard about you a lot. Angel is very fond of you.” Eliza smiled mischievously as Alexander blushed a little.

“If you would excuse us, Alexander, we have a lot to catch up on. Eliza, would you come with me to the garden?”

“Of course. It was great to meet you, Alexander.”

“Oh my goodness, he is so gone for you!” Eliza giggled when they got out of earshot. “I felt sorry for him.”

“He will be fine. I will tell him the truth tonight. Do you have the letter?” Eliza presented her the letter in question from her pockets.

“Are you nervous?”

“Yes, a little. What if he will be so angry he rejects me?”

“I think he will be relieved, Angelica. You have nothing to worry about.” Angelica smiled at her.

“Thank you, dear, but let's talk about you now.”

* * *

 

Alexander was intent on getting drunk. It was better than thinking about what was going on between Angel and Miss Schuyler in that garden. He had been… he had been so stupid. He really believed that Angel liked him in the way a man likes a woman. He wasn’t normal. Angel loved Eliza Schuyler. He didn't love Alexander.

He should find a woman. Angel was talking about Angelica Schuyler, right? He said he would talk to her on behalf of Alexander. Maybe it would work out. Angel, Angelica, not much difference. Except there was a huge freaking difference. Alexander wasn't in love with Angelica Schuyler.

His friends ignored him in favour of women, so he drank. A lot. He drank himself even more stupid than he already was. And he had an amazing idea. He walked to the garden, but had some difficulties with finding Angel and Eliza. When he finally spotted them, they were sitting by a huge, beautiful tree. Angel smiled warmly at a giggling Eliza, and Alexander felt helpless.

“Angel.”

“Alexander? Are you okay? You look drunk.” Angel stood up and walked closer to him, reaching out his arm to put a hand on his shoulder.

“I am drunk and I need to talk to you.” Angel looked hesitant for a moment, but Eliza quickly stood up and excused herself, leaving the two of them alone. Alexander felt like a dam had broken in him, the words just spilled from his mouth uncontrollably.

“I don't want you to marry Miss Schuyler. She is lovely, but I love you more. I am in love with you and I don't even care anymore that we are both men I just want to kiss you and call you mine and I want you to love me back-”

“Alexander.” Angel cupped his face and smiled at him encouragingly. “I promised you a letter from Angelica. Please read it now.” He gave the letter to Alexander who looked at the paper dumbly. “Just read it, okay? It will all make sense.”

Alexander hastily opened the letter and held it so the moon would give enough light to read the words.

_Dear Mr. Hamilton,_

_My sister informed me that you are interested in my person. She said you were an intelligent, brave and loyal man who deserved my attention._

_She didn't need to tell me any of this. I knew. After all, you are my best friend, Mr. Hamilton. You understand me like no one ever did, not even Eliza. You are smarter than me, but you are not suffocating. You are interested in what I have to say, and your eyes sparkle when you look at me._

_You are going to achieve great things. There is a million things you haven't done, that's what you said to me once. You are unstoppable and the brightest thing I have ever seen. You are handsome and have the most beautiful, expressive eyes. I will never forget your eyes, not even on my deathbed._

_You are the first one I reveal my secret to. I came to the academy to find myself and I also found you in the process. I am in love with you, Alexander Hamilton. Please forgive me for lying._

_Forever Yours, Angelica Schuyler_

_Or as you know me, Angel Schaller_

* * *

 

Alexander had been quiet for a while. Angelica was pretty sure he finished reading, and he was too shocked to react. The silence made her uncomfortable, though. She needed to fill the silence.

“Alexander, I am sorry for ly-” Alexander grabbed her by the waist and pulled her as close to himself as possible. “-ing.”

“I don't care.” He said simply and kissed her just. like. that.

Angelica was never kissed before, but this felt really, really good. Alexander was both gentle and insistent and she couldn't help but sigh into the kiss. Alexander made a desperate sounding noise at that and Angelica laughed, accidentally breaking the kiss. Alexander didn't let her go, though, he chased her lips with his and kissed her again. She tangled one of her hands in his wavy hair, and put the other around his middle. He was still holding her waist but his free hand cupped her face and stroked her cheekbone with a finger.

Their kiss was soon ruined by a not-so-discreet cough. They break apart to see Laurens and Mulligan grinning at them.

“Fucking finally, you were killing us.” Laurens commented and gave a dollar to Mulligan. At Alexander's and Angelica's questioning look, he just shrugged. “Hercules had more faith in you than me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my story, please show it with kudos or a comment. It means a lot to me. And if you have any advice or you noticed a mistake, don't hesitate to tell me, I want to improve as a writer.


End file.
